La Cita en el Bar
by Aleksast
Summary: Un cumpleaños muy solitario para la Teniente Hawkeye, Edward sale del trabajo y se la encuentra en un bar. Suscitado después de "Conquer of Shambala"
1. 1 Preludio de una Noche Calurosa

**DISCLAIMER: **Tanto los personajes como algunos lugares no me pertenecen, este texto tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector.

ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene LEMON así que menores, leer bajo su propio riesgo

"**La Cita en el Bar"**

_Protagonistas: Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye_

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic

Rate: M (+18)

_**Aleksast: 2010**_

**I. Preludio de una noche calurosa**

Eran momentos pacíficos, paz lograda tras el regreso de los hermanos Elric al mundo de la alquimia, un año después de aquélla invasión por parte de Eckhart, Amestris estaba reordenada en una federación, comandada por el presidente Roy Mustang, y su gabinete de confianza, para estos tiempos Edward y Alphonse eran amigos cercanos al máximo artífice del poder ejecutivo, aunque sin participación en la administración nacional.

Edward había renunciado a la milicia y se le concedió el retiro, con 17 años, el alquimista había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, no más alto que su querido hermano, quien ya se había consagrado como un audaz alquimista. Esta noche precisamente el presidente estaría fuera de la capital, y precisamente esta noche cumpliría un año más de vida una mujer hermosa de ojos carmesí, y cabellera dorada, sus amigos le habían felicitado, pero en las oficinas de Central no rondaba ningún militar conocido.

La teniente Hawkeye se había resignado a volver a casa y echarse a la cama, como de costumbre desde hace algunos años, siempre con una vida amorosa nula desde el rompimiento con un novio de la adolescencia, desde ahí se había forjado un carácter neutro y no había dejado a nadie conquistar su corazón, así que a sus tantos años, no más de una treintena, estaba soltera y tenía un historial impecable en la milicia, sin embargo, un bar llamó su atención camino a casa, Riza, vestida de civil con un abrigo blanco muy elegante, entró en el lugar, se sentó en una mesa ubicada en la esquina más alejada de la entrada, y ordenó un brandy con hielo.

El "Alquimista de Acero" caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de la Universidad de Amestris, al parecer había olvidado algo en la oficina y había ido a recogerlo, a pesar de estar cerca del edificio principal de Amestris, no había visto salir a la teniente, Alphonse estaba trabajando en Rizembul, como ayudante del taller de Winry, así que Edward vivía solo en estos tiempos, y la rutina era, saliendo de dar clases a novatos sobre historia de la alquimia (La universidad de amestris había sido recientemente instaurada para la preparación de los alquimistas estatales) y Principios Avanzados de los Elementos, salía a preparar la clase del siguiente día a su oficina, luego comer y después escribir esa teoría nueva que traía en mente, con muchos componentes de lo aprendido allá en Munich. Era de noche y pensó salir de la monótona ruta a casa, y viendo un bar de paso, entró sigilosamente, se había sentado en la barra y comenzó a observar a su alrededor las personas ahí congregadas, por lo general era gente común que ahí estaba sentada, hasta que una mujer de abrigo blanco, con semblante pensativo le atrajo. – ¿Será acaso... la teniente hawkeye? – susurró por lo bajo.

Lleno de curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba, se acercó paso a paso a aquél rincon, habían algunas personas de pie y no era facil observar bien la cara de la chica en cuestión, cuando se hubo acercado más, notó que Hawkeye no estaba pensativa, estaba llorando…

- ¿la teniente llorando? – se preguntó Edward – ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Nunca la había visto así, tan… será mejor que vaya a hacerle compañía, me extraña mucho que ande sola… ese tonto de Roy, ¿acaso no estaba saliendo con ella – pensaba el ojiámbar, cuando ya estaba cerca de la mesa.

- Buenas noches, teniente, ¿puedo sentarme con usted? – preguntó

- ¿E… Edward? No deberías estar aquí, aún eres un menor de edad – dijo Riza

- Lo sé, ¿se encuentra bien? Parece un poco deprimida… - inquirió Ed

- No es nada Edward – le miró tras limpiarse con un pañuelo las lágrimas en la cara – es solo que… me hubiera gustado no estar sola este preciso día, los que conozco no están en Central… ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo trabajo? –

- ah, pues… regular, es raro enseñar a futuros alquimistas que te superan en la edad, pero… hableme de su vida en la milicia, hace bastante que no me paso por ahí… -

- realmente es aburrida, aunque tenemos un buen gobierno, una buena organización, me he distanciado bastante de Fuery, Havoc y compañía, este último año no lo he pasado bien… menos hoy, que me siento bastante sensible… hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 28 – mencionó la teniente

- wow… nunca mencionó tal fecha ante mi… de haber sabido me hubiera pasado a visitarla… - dijo sorprendido, bebiendo el vaso con whisky que recién había pedido, se acercó lentamente a la teniente quien se sobresaltó al sentir los cálidos brazos del alquimista de acero, un abrazo sorpresivo – feliz cumpleaños Riza… feliz cumpleaños.

Después de unas copas Edward se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, ambos salieron del lugar, la teniente sin duda en un estado serio de ebriedad apenas podía caminar, Edward se ofreció llevarla a casa, tras unos pasos por las calles oscuras, un par de cuadras, llegaban al hogar del alquimista, logró recostar a Hawkeye en un sillón para que descansara y se fue directo a la cocina a preparar una solución para bajarle "la embriaguez". Cuando hubo regresado a la sala, coloocó en una mesita el vaso con la bebida, cuando vió que la rubia ya no estaba recostada en el sillón, lo cual le alarmó bastante – Teniente… ¿Dónde está? – preguntó nervioso, cuando sintió una respiración en la nuca, lo cual le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

- detrás de ti, Edward – mencionó con voz seductora, mientras rodeaba la cintura del alquimista, lo cual ponía de mil colores a Elric – tu serás mi regalo de cumpleaños….

- t… teniente… - tartamudeaba Edward, con un rubor en la cara bastante evidente – n… no debería… ¡ah! – gemió, pues la mujer le comenzaba a besar el cuello, y desbotonarle el abrigo, del pudor, Edward no podía moverse, y ya sin el abrigo puesto, le llevó a la recamara, poniendo a Ed en una situación muy… comprometedora, comenzó a besarle aún más, invadiendo su boca ante un joven que al parecer no pondría objeción alguna sobre lo que estaba pasando, parecía solo disfrutar, en silencio, dejandose amar por la teniente.


	2. 2 Pasion sin Control

**DISCLAIMER: **Tanto los personajes como algunos lugares no me pertenecen, este texto tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector.

ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene LEMON así que menores, leer bajo su propio riesgo

"**La Cita en el Bar"**

_Protagonistas: Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye_

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic

Rate: M (+18)

_**Aleksast: 2010**_

**I. Deseos sin Control**

Te deseo, Edward Elric, y te haré mío – dijo jadeante la teniente, cuando volvió a girar al alquimista, quien estaba totalmente extasiado, no concebía perder su virginidad con tan hermosa mujer, además, las cortinas corridas estaban para salvaguardar esa intimidad, deseada por ella, y al parecer por el ojiámbar también. Lentamente, Edward dejó de oponer resistencia y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón, las botas, ya sin la opresión de los brazos de Riza.

Cuando se hubo casi desnudado, quedando en esos boxers blancos, lo detuvo la duda, ¿era correcto hacerlo con alguien mayor? ¿con alguien que anteriormente confería una amistad? La teniente no se desprendería de más prendas salvo del abrigo, se acercó de nuevo a Edward, quien estaba aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos, por detrás, con suma delicadeza, posó sus manos en el boxer, masajeando las partes nobles del menor, que sintió unos escalofríos enormes, se estaba excitando por el "servicio" de la teniente, y comenzó a dar gemidos tenues, cortos, y a sudar de la excitación, una mano ejercía en el area íntima de Ed y la otra le acariciaba la cabellera, quitandole la coleta dejando el largo pelo al natural… tras un par de gemidos, como impulso autónomo, resonaron con voz delgada unas palabras – hágame cuanto quiera, soy todo suyo, pero no me… lastime – mencionó edward entre jadeos, lo cual paró el estimulo.

Riza comenzó de nuevo a posesionarse de la boca del rubio, de una manera muy apasionada, algo que apenas dejaba respirar al más joven de los dos, los brazos de Edward ahora comenzaron por rodear la cintura de la teniente, correspondiendo con un leve masaje en la espalda, no sabía como reaccionar, ni sabía que pasaría unos minutos después, mientras se hacían insuficientes los besos, Edward ya no se preocupaba por lo que pasaría después, una noche larga, muy larga.

Riza entonces sentó a Edward con fiereza en la cama, lamió los labios del alquimista, y con un dedo recorrió de la boca a abdomen lentamente, para besar luego el cuello de él, para luego estar en cuclillas frente a Edward, arrebatándole de sus boxers, vio el miembro viril del rubio, algo que provocó mucho sonrojo en la cada de Elric, comenzó entonces a darle servicio oral, sintiendo Ed un placer que le hacia gemir más fuerte cada vez, cerrando los ojos sin poder contener su natural reacción a la succión estimulante producida por su acosadora, él, sin poder moverse de tal excitación, comenzó a soñar despierto, a imaginarse escenas aún más sucias que la que estaba pasando, estaba teniendo ganas de hacerse uno con su amante, ¿acaso Riza Hawkeye perimitiría que su presa tomara la delantera? Y eso era, una presa que no tenía escapatoria y que además disfrutaba ser devorada por su depredadora… empezó a pedir más, más, como niñato insatisfecho, la mujer complaciente aumentó la velocidad, una mano de Edward comenzó por acariciar la cabeza de ella, sin cesar de los más sonoros gemidos que se pudieren producir en aquél cuarto – ahora hazme feliz, más, más, más – grito en sus adentros Edward, su miembro erecto ante el estimulo tan rítmico y sensual del que estaba siendo víctima, comenzó por segregar ese liquido blanco, semen, lo cual le causó un ligero dolor, pero claramente opacado por el placer del cual era preso, ya que se había corrido, se detuvo Riza, saboreando ese liquido que provenía del miembro del rubio.

Le metió en la cama y le cobijó, él, cansado y bañado en sudor, cuando se acurrucó en su pecho, se dio al descanso de dos amantes ocasionales, aunque quedaba aún en duda si la teniente estaba en su juicio o no lo estaba, Edward había ya sido privado de su "santidad", y se sentía totalmente confundido, satisfecho, pero confuso ante lo que venía mañana, si la teniente se despertara a lado de un joven alquimista sin prenda alguna ¿Cuál sería la reacción de ella? ¿se iría sin más antes de que él se despertara? ¿acaso Riza Hawkeye estaba enamorada de él? O estaba resignada a una oscura y gélida soledad… habiendoselo pensado tantas veces, durmió al fin.

A la mañana siguiente, como había sospechado Edward, se había marchado antes de que "acero" despertara, sin más remedio tomó camino al baño y se duchó para un día más de trabajo, no sin tener reminiscencias de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, y sin esa duda de lo que sucedería este día.

Camino a la Universidad, Edward miraba el nublado cielo de la capital, parecía que iba a llover durante un par de horas, y dio un suspiro de resignación, llegando hasta su oficina, la cual era pequeña pero cómoda para un alquimista de tal categoría. Comenzó entonces a revisar algunas tareas que los alumnos habían apilado en su escritorio, con suma calma, bebía de la taza de café que había preparado su asistente, y tras haber revisado un par de ensayos, recibió una llamada.

- Si, ¿Diga? – preguntó el alquimista

- Profesor, le visita una mujer de la milicia, ¿quiere que le diga que no está o la hago pasar? – pregunto la operadora

- Un momento – [¿Quién podrá ser? Me sorprende recibir a esos perros tan temprano, además, hoy no es día de revisión… ¿a que se debe su visita entonces?] – dejele pasar – mencionó por fín el alquimista.

Tras colgar el teléfono, miró por la ventana, preguntándose si sería la teniente quien visitaría el lugar, ¿con qué propósito? Lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo, y al parecer Edward se estaba haciendo a la idea de borrar de su memoria ese encuentro.

Habían pasado dos minutos ya, la recepción estaba a buena distancia del despacho en que trabajaba el alquimista de acero, dandole tiempo suficiente para maquinar su diálogo, con el fin de librarse de ésta situación tan ambigua, ¿Qué tendría que decir, en caso de que fuera Hawkeye? No tenía ninguna idea, nada a su favor, nada, ideas sin sentido, sueltas sin ningúna concurrencia para luego decir "no me acuerdo de nada".

En eso, se abrió la puerta, lo cual lo hizo virarse 180 grados para lograr ver quien entraba al lugar, y entonces…


	3. III La Entrevista Final

**DISCLAIMER: **Tanto los personajes como algunos lugares no me pertenecen, este texto tiene como fines no lucrativos entretener al lector.

ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene LEMON así que menores, leer bajo su propio riesgo

"**La Cita en el Bar"**

_Protagonistas: Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye_

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic

Rate: M (+18)

_**Aleksast: 2010**_

**III. La Entrevista final**

Buenos días Edward, por lo visto has estado un poco ocupado hermano – mencionó la persona que estaba entrando en aquél despacho, Alphonse, quien había venido a Central, junto con Winry, que se iba a reabastecer de herramientas y material para los automails.

¡Al! ¡Que bueno que vienes por aquí! ¿Qué tal te ha ido trabajando para Winry? – pregunto gustoso el mayor de los hermanos, dejando de un lado la pila de papeles y haciendo una invitación a sentarse, para luego acomodarse en su cómoda silla.

Bien hermano, ella pasará más al rato a verte, ¡hay muchas cosas por contarte! El negocio de tía Pinako ha crecido como no te imaginas, Winry y yo hemos fabricado una máquina de ensamble, proximamente tendremos una máquina de fundición y así nuestros serivicios serán más económicos… además de automails, yo estoy por encargarme de la fabricación de unas nuevas vías de ferrocarril, con el horno se da una mejor aleación de metales, por lo cual estas vias serán muy duraderas, por cierto, la tía te manda saludos… y… acá entre nos… - se acercó más a Edward, para hablarle al oído – Winry ha estado muy preocupada por ti, creo que sueña contigo, ¿Qué te parece hermano? – pregunto sonriente Al

Ah… ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Edward, con un rubor muy evidente… en eso, el teléfono de la oficina resonó con ese clasico "ring ring", y antes de que Edward pudiera estirar la mano, Alphonse ya había contestado…

¿Si? Ajá… claro… sí… que pase entonces… gracias – dijo el menor, imitando la voz de Edward

¿Quien era? – preguntó Ed

La teniente viene de visita, ¿a que puede venir si ya estás retirado de la milicia? Raro… muy raro – dijo Alphonse, mientras observaba el escritorio de su hermano

Ah, pues… no lo sé, quizás a saludar, o a pedir mi regreso a la milicia – dijo con pose orgullosa apuntandose a la cara con el dedo índice

Oh… ¿y no tienes o has tenido ninguna otra relación con ella? – dijo con ojos sugerentes Alphonse, con afán de molestar a su hermano

No, claro que no hermanito… [como no…] tienes suerte que hoy no tengo clases que dar, así que solo toca revisión de tareas y trabajos de mis alumnos… iremos de paseo con Winry, ¿te parece? – dijo con compostura el alquimista de acero

En eso, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y una mujer de ojos rojizos, con uniforme militar entraba al lugar…

Buenos día… oh, hola Alphonse ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó la teniente

De visita, vaya, ha pasado el tiempo y usted se ve igual, ¿Cómo le va? – preguntó el menor

Ah, venía a saludar, hacía tiempo que no visitaba a Edward – dijo, dirigiendo la mirada a acero

Si, ya había pensado que se había olvidado de visitarme, ¿hace buen día verdad? Ayer todo estuvo nublado, y hoy me siento como nuevo, debe ser por que dormí más… no me vuelvo a desvelar - y soltó una ligera risilla

Lo sé, ayer no sé que me pasó… me alegra que te encuentres bien, bueno, vuelvo al trabajo antes de que sea tarde – dijo la teniente con una sonrisa, lo cual causo un leve sonrojo en el alquimista de acero

Ustedes dos… no precisamente se ven descansados – sentenció Alphonse, y se creó un silencio sepulcral, lo cual causó miedo en Edward, Alphonse esperó un par de segundos – sus trabajos son agotadores… teniente, Edward, deben tomar unas vacaciones.

[uff… por poco] Cierto Al, eh… por ello pediré un sustituto para una semana… la que sigue… si, me hace falta un poco de descanso – dijo Ed relajandose en el respaldo acolchonado de su silla.

Cierto Alphonse… están por darme un día de reposo, Edward, que pases buen día – y cerró la puerta para salir de ahí.

Ahora sí, estamos tu y yo solos hermano… ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos? Han estado un poco extraños, y esa cara no me engaña Ed… ¿estás saliendo con la teniente? – cuestionó finalmente

No, pero cuando viene a visitarme le enseño alquimia, somos buenos amigos, aunque rara vez nos vemos, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? Vamos Alphonse… si me ayudas a revisar todo esto salimos en un santiamén – respondió el ojiámbar

Okay, te creo – dijo Al

_Edward estaba al tanto de las cosas y sabía que lo mejor para ambos era olvidar lo que sucedió esa noche, de otro modo sería una relación desastroza y que acabaría afectando a los dos,Edward ya tenía en mente hacerse de los amores de Winry, la chica a quien había querido desde siempre, y que el destino había apartado en distintas ocasiones, total que fue una aventura, y nada más._

Bueno, aquí termina este desastrozo Fanfic, donde improvisé en lemon, pero la verdad no me acaba por convencer, así que dejaré entonces mis intentos de este… reviews por favor… un final un poco hueco.

Preguntas del futuro de Edward:

¿será novio de Winry? R: eso está a dictado a tu imaginación

¿Volverá Riza a tener un encuentro amoroso con Ed? R: esto es certero, NO.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

"Are"


End file.
